Adventures with the Bunny Lover and Princess
by Anemone Kurosaki
Summary: A collection of RukiHime one shots: Join Rukia and Orihime as they explore the twists, turns and emotional loops of the water slide that is "Dating." Grimmjow and Ichigo come along for the ride.
1. Chapter 1

Adventures with the Bunny Lover and Princess

_**Disclaimer: **__My name is Anemone. Epik High has inspired me to play with detail, and I do not own Bleach. _

**This is for Sly-sama in the hopes that it inspires some epic femme lovin'. **

Chapter one: You Had Me at Hello

Rukia sat under the shade of a tree, Orihime's head in her lap, running her fingers through silky auburn locks and listening to her gray eyed lover describe what she saw in the clouds. Silver blue eyes occasionally flickered to her orange haired friend and his blue haired companion as they sculpted a sand castle. The foursome had decided to spend a relaxing Fall day in the local park a few blocks from Ichigo's house.

"Look, Rukia!" Orihime's squeal of excitement pulled Rukia from her thoughts. "That cloud looks like a bunny!"

Rukia's eyes drifted to where her girlfriend pointed and couldn't help the smile that broke out onto her face. The raven haired girl loved bunnies.

"Can we have a bunny, Rukia?" Orihime's stormy gray orbs were pleading, bottom lip protruding in a puppy-dog pout.

"We'll see," Rukia said stroking the girl's hair. "I really want one."

"Oi, Rukia!" If it had been Ichigo's voice calling for her, she would've ignored it and forced him to come to her. However, it was the voice of the blue haired Espada calling for her attention.

"Yes, Grimmjow?" Rukia responded with her sugary sweet routine which she had perfected with her classmates of Karakura High.

"I really hate when you do that," Ichigo mumbled.

Rukia giggled, "Why do you think I do it?"

Grimmjow growled, "_I_ really hate being interrupted."

Both teens shrank back a bit. They both knew how the blue haired man got when he was angry.

Grimmjow smirked at the actions of the duo. "I have a question," he continued.

"And I most likely have the answer," the blue eyed raven retorted.

"Tch, cocky wench," Grimmjow mumbled. "Me and the brat are curious. How did this relationship between you and the princess-."

"I'm not a princess," Orihime protested.

"Yeah, yeah, you're as bad as Ichi-princess." Electric blues filled with amusement as the chocolate eyed youth glared at him. "Anyway, how did the relationship between you two start?" He asked, pointing at the couple under the tree.

"It started in this park, actually," Orihime's stormy grays seemed distant, already lost in the memory.

"Yes, on a cool night in July. I'm not sure what it was, but I was hers from the minute she said hello."

And so began the tale of how Rukia and Orihime came to be a couple.

_()()()_

_**(Rukia)**_

_A cool breeze blew wisps of raven locks into silver blue eyes. She pushed the hair from her face and continued to gaze up at the moon. She really had no destination in mind; the urge to walk and clear her head was the only thing keeping her feet moving. _

_She had been so lost watching the clouds obstruct the moonbeams that it took her a second to realize that she was in a park. Grains of sand invaded her white sandals, but she hadn't felt this calm in ages, so she pulled off her shoes and let the sand sink in-between her toes. _

_**(Orihime)**_

_The breeze blew auburn locks into a tangled mess around her head. She knew it would be murderous to run a brush through it later, but at the moment, all she cared about was swinging. The back and forth motion always helped put the world in perspective, made everything seem so clear. She pumped her legs harder; maybe if she swung high enough, she could capture the moon. _

_The sound of soft footsteps made her jump. It was late at night, and the area was dimly lit- only a single street lamp and the moonlight danced across the grass and the sand beneath her feet. Stormy gray orbs swept the area cautiously; flitted over the twisty green slide and the jungle gym in the corner, past the tree at the edge of the sand, over the grassy lawn filled with flowers. Nothing seemed to be out of place. _

_Then those roaming eyes settled on the lone figure approaching the swing set. It appeared to be a young woman who was unaware of her presence. Upon further squinting into the low light, Orihime found this approaching form to be familiar._

"_Rukia-san?" The girl questioned timidly._

_**(Rukia)**_

_A familiar and timid voice reached Rukia's ears. "Rukia-san?" It questioned. The only one to address her in such a formal manner, even after all they'd been through, would be Inoue Orihime._

_Silver blues scanned the area until they found the auburn haired teen. In the moonlight, the girl looked exquisite. Rukia cursed herself for not realizing the girl's beauty sooner. Even with the long, windblown hair and bare feet with grains of sand clinging to them, Rukia couldn't deny the sheer beauty that was Orihime. _

_A giggle of excitement escaped the girl's plump lips. "It is you! Hello, Rukia-san!" She seemed so excited._

"_Oh Orihime," Rukia began, suddenly feeling shy. "I didn't expect to find you here. I didn't expect to even find myself here." The last part was mumbled._

_**(Orihime)**_

_Orihime had to admit that she hadn't heard anything the raven haired girl had said after her name had rolled off of her tongue. Stormy gray eyes could do nothing but drink in the girl before her. Rukia's raven locks shined brighter than the light from the moon or the streetlight. _

'Forget reaching the moon, I have its goddess in front of me.' _Wait, where did that thought come from? Sure, Orihime wouldn't deny how attractive Rukia was, but her heart belonged to Ichigo. Right?_

_Rukia's soft, gentle voice snapped Orihime back to attention. "Are you okay, Orihime?"_

_**(Rukia)**_

_Her auburn haired princess seemed to be lost in thought. _

'Wait, Hime isn't mine,' _the logical side of her brain reminded her, but something else stated that Orihime Inoue belonged to Rukia Kuchiki and no one else could have her. _'Wait, when did I start calling her Hime?' _Rukia couldn't be sure she had ever called the girl by such a name, but it sounded oh so natural. _

_**(Third Person POV)**_

"_Can I join you?" Rukia questioned._

_Orihime didn't know why the raven haired girl was being so shy. "I've never seen this side of you, Rukia-san. It's cute."_

_Rukia felt her heart skip a beat. Her Hime had just called her cute. _

"_Of course you can join me," Orihime's gray orbs strayed from silver blues to the empty swing. _

_The shorter girl quickly filled the open space and together, they swung, simply watching the night sky change to a lighter shade of dark blue._

_At least an hour passed before Rukia pulled herself from her fantasies about the auburn haired female. "I should probably be heading home," she began almost grudgingly, as if she didn't want to leave "Ichigo is probably wondering where I am." _

"_Well, if you have to go…" Orihime couldn't hide the sadness in her voice. Or more accurately, she wasn't the type to hide her emotions. _

"_Well, I guess I could stay for a little longer," Rukia said taking her seat on the swing once more._

_The relief Orihime felt rush through her was something she couldn't explain. For some reason, she didn't want to part with the blue eyed girl._

"_Hime-chan," Rukia said deciding to test out the name which had been burning at her lips. "Will you slide with me?"_

_The auburn haired beauty eyed the twisty green slide. In her opinion, it was much too big for a playground. It was more suited for a water-slide at an amusement park. "Sure," she happily replied._

_The two girls climbed the jungle gym, walking across the rope bridge, finally reaching the platform that the slide was connected to. _

"_Will you hold my hand on the way down?" Orihime asked giving a nervous gulp. The slide really was far too high._

"_Why don't you just sit in my lap, Hime-chan?" This was said with a warm smile. _

"_Alright. I like when you call me Hime, Rukia-san," Orihime stated as she positioned herself in the raven haired girl's lap._

"_There's really no need to be so formal with me, Hime. You can just call me Rukia." With that, they made their descent down the slide._

_The rush of air that hit their faces was more forceful compared to the breeze that ruffled their hair on the swings. The adrenaline that coursed through Rukia's veins when they landed at the bottom was probably to blame for her next action._

_Gray orbs shone with delight as the duo landed in the sand at the bottom of the slide. Said eyes widened a bit when Rukia cupped the soft skin of Orihime's face in her hands. The big breasted teen didn't flinch or push the raven away when their lips collided._

_To say there were sparks would be an understatement. The display of fireworks that danced behind both of their eyelids was more than either could explain. _

_Rukia didn't even have to beg for entrance. The minute her tongue trailed along cherry-glossed lip, Orihime opened her mouth for invasion. Rukia's curious tongue explored all that this cavity had to offer; gliding over every pearly tooth, tracing the dips in the roof of her mouth, memorizing the texture of the inside of the girl's cheek. She then gave Orihime the chance to do the same._

_The temptation to explore that slender neck over-rode all else in Rukia's mind and her lips separated from Orihime's to trail along her jawline and down to sensitive skin that lay at the juncture of neck and shoulder. She began to lap at the skin, delighting in the goosebumps that erupted and the small gasps that escaped the lips of her princess. _

_Once Rukia was satisfied with the mark she had made, silver blues met stormy grays once more._

"_Rukia, that was… Wow." Orihime said._

"_I'm sorry, Hime, I didn't mean to-."_

"_No, no, don't apologize. I'm glad it happened," Orihime said with a radiant smile. "I think it was Fate," she mused, pressing her index finger to her bottom lip thoughtfully._

_Rukia smiled, blue eyes shining with amusement and happiness. _

"_Look, sunrise!" Orihime squealed happily. _

"_Let's sit under that tree and watch," Rukia suggested. _

_Together, the new couple made their way to the grassy area beneath the tree, Rukia plucking a purple Tulip from the small flower garden and placing it in the girl's hair along the way. The urge to taste Orihime's lovely garden suddenly overwhelmed her, but she fought against it. There would be plenty of time for that later._

_()()()_

"That's our story. Granted, it's not as action-packed as yours and Grimmjow's, Ichigo, but…" Rukia trailed off.

"You know I'm a sucker for love stories," Ichigo mumbled.

()()()

**To Be Continued.**


	2. Chapter 2

Adventures with the Bunny Lover and Princess

_**Disclaimer: **__My name is Anemone. I'm spreading my rainbow wings, and I do not own Bleach._

_**AN: **__Recently, I was told- and I quote- "You need to focus less on crotches and kitties and more on character description. But don't be stingy with the smut." Alright, Critiquing Casey, I'll give it a shot._

**This is dedicated to Sly-cougar because she writes femme love that makes my blood boil.**

Chapter Two: As Long as You're with Me

Silver-blues slowly slid open, blinking against the harsh sunlight that sifted in through shuttered windows. The sound of cabinets banging closed and the clang of dishes being tossed onto the hard surface of the counter reached the raven haired girl's ears. Moving a hand to the other side of the bed and finding it empty confirmed Rukia's suspicions; Orihime was making breakfast yet again.

Her auburn haired lover wasn't a horrible cook. She just presented food in a different way, had a different sense of taste than others. Rukia always ate whatever she made with a smile and words of encouragement because she loved watching those stormy gun-metal grays light with happiness and that genuine smile which would burst from plump lips.

As the bedroom door creaked open, Rukia sat up blinking sleep from her eyes and smoothing raven locks into place. Silver-blues took in Orihime's appearance; still wearing the blue Tinkerbell pajamas from the night before along with fuzzy blue slippers with purple polka-dots, long auburn locks pulled into a sloppy ponytail with silver flower barrettes keeping bangs from obscuring that creamy skin or those delicate facial features.

"Good morning, Rukia. I made you breakfast." Orihime spoke softly, knowing that most people preferred quiet mornings, and her raven haired lover was no exception. Stormy gun-metal gray eyes took stock of the beauty before her; raven locks swept firmly in place with a few swipes of fingers, and silky pink pajamas adorned with little white bunnies, gray eye-shadow which Rukia hadn't cared to remove last night was smeared around those silver-blue eyes, but in Orihime's opinion nothing could make Rukia look unattractive.

"What's for breakfast, Hime?" Rukia asked curiously.

"Chocolate chip pancakes with whip-cream, syrup and strawberries, and oatmeal with grapes." Orihime answered.

"Grapes?" Rukia's features scrunched with confusion and distaste.

"Well, we were out of raisins, so I thought grapes would be the next best thing." A sheepish smile tugged at Orihime's lips. "I'll pick them out if you don't like them."

"When have I ever disliked anything you've cooked for me?" Rukia's tone was scolding. "I'll eat everything on my plate and love it because you took the time to make it."

Orihime giggled. "You're so sappy sometimes, Rukia."

"Admit it, you love it," Rukia's silver-blues were filled with amusement and teasing as she picked up her fork and dug into her syrup and whip-cream coated pancakes.

"You know I do," the girl retorted, heading to her closet and pulling out clothing.

"What are you doing?" Rukia's tone was curious.

"I'm going to take a shower," Orihime informed her. "Can we go shopping?" This was said in a rush, excitement was etched into her tone.

"Only if I can join you in the shower." A perverted smirk made its way onto Rukia's lips, playful light dancing in her eyes.

Orihime gulped, trying to hide the uneasiness that played across her face. "Uh…" She tried to think of a way to change the subject.

Sensing the girl's discomfort, Rukia set aside her tray of food and got up, throwing back white and pink bedding and shivering as bare feet touched the cold hardwood floor. "I was just kidding Orihime. We don't have to rush into this. You know I'll wait until you're ready."

As slender arms pulled her into a comforting embrace, lips brushing across her cheek tenderly, Orihime's uneasiness melted. "Thank you, Rukia." Orihime murmured.

Without another word, Rukia stood on tip-toes to lock her lips with Orihime's in a warm kiss. Her teeth nibbled playfully at the girl's bottom lip and Orihime's fingers carded through Rukia's hair as she opened her mouth to let that experienced tongue explore.

When they finally pulled apart, Rukia tightened her hold on her princess before she reluctantly said, "Go take a shower. And yes, we can go shopping."

Orihime beamed with excitement as Rukia released her and returned to her breakfast. Gathering her clothes, the auburn haired teen headed to the bathroom for a shower.

()()()

Stormy gun-metal grays swept over the crowded mall. Since it was Saturday, she knew the first floor would be the busiest, and she glanced with uneasiness at the elevator and escalator tucked away in the corner. She hoped that Rukia would remember her fear and not make her venture to the other stores on the second and third floor.

She would've gladly taken the escalator to the other shops, but they were out of order and being worked on by overweight repairmen. Elevators were always terrifying for Orihime ever since she got trapped on one with her brother when she was little. As if the Fates were conspiring against her, she felt a squeeze on the hand that was clasped in Rukia's.

"Hime, I know it might be scary, but will you take the elevator with me? There's nothing of interest on this floor."

Orihime gulped, eyes filling with uncertainty. "B-But what if-."

Rukia sighed, pulling the auburn haired girl to face her. "Nothing bad will happen to you as long as I'm around."

'_I remember my Sora-nii saying something similar,' _Orihime thought. With a gulp and a reluctant sigh she said, "Okay, let's go."

As Rukia pulled her toward the elevator, Orihime eyed the sleek metal doors with caution. "Do you promise we won't get stuck?" She asked as the doors slid open and Rukia pulled her inside.

"I can't promise that," Rukia said softly. "But it's just two floors. I don't see how anything bad can happen." Slender manicured finger pressed the button for the third floor.

Orihime involuntarily slipped into the memory of her last elevator ride.

"_Do we have to take the elevator, Sora-nii?" A small hand tugged at the hem of her brother's shirt. _

_Liquid mercury eyes glanced warmly at his chestnut haired sister. Leaning down and picking the five-year-old girl up he soothed, "Everything will be fine as long as I'm around." _

_With a ding, the doors slid open and her brother stepped inside. _

_As the machine started to move, Orihime buried her face against her brother's chest. A whimper escaped her throat when the elevator jerked and lights flickered._

"Orihime, are you alright?" Rukia's worried tone pulled the girl from her memories. She blinked, casting a radiant smile toward her raven haired lover.

"I'm fine, Ruki-bunny. I promise."

Rukia smiled warmly at the nickname. "That's good because-." The rest of her statement was cut short with a jerk and a grind of gears. "Shit!" She cursed under her breath.

"R-Rukia, what's going on?" Orihime couldn't choke back the whimper that escaped her lips.

'_What the hell? One more floor. Why couldn't it make it to one more fucking floor?' _Rukia thought. They were currently stuck between the second and third floor.

"Are we stuck? If we're stuck, no one's gonna find us. We'll be trapped here forever-." The hysteria was creeping into Orihime's voice. It was getting hard to breathe.

Without hesitation, Rukia cut the girl off mid hysteric rant, fusing their lips together in a comforting kiss.

Orihime instantly relaxed as Rukia's fingers wove into her hair, tongue slipping past her lips and swirling around her mouth. She didn't struggle when Rukia pushed her against the wall of the elevator, didn't protest when the girl lifted her so that she could wrap her legs around Rukia's waist. She let out a sigh of content when slender hands made their way beneath her pink turtle-neck sweater.

Distracting the girl was the main goal; getting enjoyment out of it was just a bonus. Rukia's fingers slipped inside the flimsy fabric of the auburn haired teen's bra and began to roll the perky nipples, turning them to hard nubs with a few soft squeezes. She released Orihime's lips and the girl tossed her head back, exposing her throat for Rukia's hungry lips to explore.

When Orihime felt those slim fingers move from beneath her shirt to the button of her pants, she snapped out of her pleasure daze. "N-No!" She snapped.

Rukia blinked as Orihime pushed her away. She stumbled to the other side of the elevator watching as her princess slid to the floor and pulled her knees to her chest.

Orihime's bottom lip trembled, stormy gun-metal grays widening with terror. She felt a tear slide down her cheek as she said "I just- I can't." Instantly, her mid was assaulted by the memory of that day- her last day with Chizuru.

()

_Orihime knew she didn't really have time for a bathroom break. Class would be starting in three minutes, and she had to use the restrooms on the next floor since the ones beside her classroom were out of order. She really shouldn't have had those two glasses of Coca Cola with her lunch._

_She squirmed a little as she walked down the hallway. Quickening her pace, skirt bouncing higher as she walked, she managed to make it to her destination. Stormy gun-metal grays swept the empty light yellow painted room before slipping into one of the empty stalls._

_Quickly emptying her bladder and flushing away the evidence, she exited the small cubicle and headed to the row of sinks that lined the wall._

'I guess being a few minutes late won't kill me,' _she thought as she adjusted the flow of water that spewed from the faucet. She reached up to the soap dispensers that were mounted on the wall, slippery finger pushing the button and causing soap to squirt out onto the starch white fabric of her school uniform._

"_Oh no," she whined. Sighing, she scooped away the slimy substance with her fingers, using it to wash her hands, leaving wet fabric to cling to her chest. "Now what am I gonna do?" She didn't want to walk around with a wet shirt all day; it was hard enough avoiding the stares of teenage boys as it was. _

'_I'll just wear my uniform jacket,' she thought. Turning to leave, stormy grays widened in surprise when she caught sight of Chizuru._

"_My, my, isn't this a lovely sight to behold," the redhead's voice was as sweet as honey. _

"_H-hey Chizuru-chan. What are you doing here?" Orihime suddenly felt nervous. There was a glint in the other girl's green eyes that had never been there before. She pressed her body against the bank of sinks and tried to hide the terror that was gripping her. _

"_Why hello there, my delectable little Princess," Chizuru's voice was an imitation purr, she moved closer to the auburn haired girl until Orihime could feel her breath on her face._

_Orihime gulped. Chizuru's fingers were upon her, placing unwanted touches, tracing her body. "Come on, Chizuru-chan," she forced a smile and a giggle to hide her nervousness. "We need to go back to class."_

"_Shhh, my Princess, there's no need to be nervous. I just wanna get you out of those wet clothes. Wouldn't want you to catch a cold." Chizuru's green orbs darkened with hunger as her fingers began to unbutton Orihime's shirt._

"_P-please, Chizuru, don't do this!" Orihime's voice rose higher in pitch, hysteria seeping into those gun-metal grays. _

_Chizuru didn't listen, acted as if she hadn't said anything. Instead, she dropped to her knees and yanked the short skirt to the floor along with turquoise panties. "Don't look so frightened Princess. I'll take good care of you." The redhead said before she dug fingernails into Orihime's creamy skin and brought her tongue to lap at her most private area._

_Orihime's lashes fluttered across her cheek, eyelids closing tightly, as Chizuru began to devour her like an ice cream cone. She remembered nothing but the feel of disgust that raced through her veins as her juices began to flow and moans escaped her throat. _

_It was over as quickly as it had begun. Chizuru stood from the floor, pulling up Orihime's skirt and panties as she stood, and seeing the look of horror and disgust on the chestnut haired girl's face, green eyes filled with sorrow and terror. "Oh my- Orihime, what- what have I- I'm so sorry." With that, the girl fled and Orihime sank to the floor, pulling her knees to her chest. _

"_Chizuru, what-."_

_Orihime's head snapped up at the voice which drifted to her from the doorway. "R-Rukia," she whimpered as the girl came toward her._

"_Hime, what happened? Why are you-?" Silver-blues lit with understanding. "That lowlife little-. I'll make her pay for what she did."_

_Before the raven could chase after the redhead, Orihime grabbed her wrist stopping her in her tracks. "P-please. Don't leave me." Tears spilled from those stormy gray eyes._

_Rukia's rage simmered as she sank to the floor and pulled Orihime to her protectively. "I'm not going anywhere."_

()

Orihime snapped out of the memory. '_If it hadn't been for Rukia, I wouldn't have gotten through that._' Slowly she unclenched from the ball she had curled into. She crawled over to her raven haired girlfriend and wormed her way into her lap.

"Uh, Hime?" Rukia's voice was curious.

"Rukia," Orihime's voice was soft. "Thank you," she breathed before she crashed her lips to her raven's.

Rukia was confused, but that was slowly pushed to the back of her mind as Orihime's fingers tugged at the fabric of her shirt. Reluctantly, she disentangled her lips from the girl's. "Orihime, what's going on?"

"All this time," Orihime explained, "every time things started to get… Intimate, I kept picturing Chizuru." Rukia and Orihime both cringed at the name. "But, you're not her, and… I want _you_."

That's all Rukia needed to hear. Cupping Orihime's face in her hands, she pulled the girl to her and locked their lips in a tender and passionate kiss.

Orihime instantly took control, tongue pushing past Rukia's lips and sweeping the inside of that warm cavity. She traced the ridges of the girl's teeth, felt the dips in the roof of her mouth. The minty taste of Rukia's toothpaste still lingered, mixing with the raven's natural taste and making Orihime dive deeper for more.

"Hime," Rukia murmured when Orihime's mouth began to travel down her neck. "Let me-." She pulled the girl's mouth away from her sensitive skin so she could focus. "Let me pleasure you properly."

Orihime's gun-metal grays softened, instantly darkening with pleasure. She let Rukia roll them, pushing her to the floor and pulling her pink turtle-neck over auburn locks. As slender fingers unhooked her bra and a hot mouth descended upon a sensitive nipple, her eyelids fluttered shut.

Rukia felt fingers in her hair, heard small sighs spilling from her Hime's lips. She swirled her tongue around the dark skin of areola and sucked the sensitive nipple until it became herd. This was repeated with the other supple breast, and then her mouth traveled down the sensitive abdomen while fingers unbuttoned dark denim jeans.

"Orihime," Rukia spoke softly. She had looked up to see gray eyes fill with nervousness and slight fear. "I am not Chizuru."

"I know. Your name is Rukia. Rukia Kuchiki," Orihime stated. "And I want this. I need you."

Rukia's hand clasped Orihime's as her other hand pulled away those tight jeans. "I'm different from her, Hime. I care. Deeply," she reminded the other female before she tugged away purple panties and spread the teen's legs wider.

Orihime's grip tightened on Rukia's hand. "Everything will be fine as long as you're with me," she stated confidently.

Rukia's tongue lapped at Orihime's inner thigh, teeth placing small bites to the soft skin, feeling the girl shiver. She moved to the freshly waxed area just above the bundle of nerves, licking the area and savoring the taste of oranges that clung to the teen's skin.

When the raven haired girl began to suck her clit, Orihime released a moan through clenched teeth. Alabaster fingers laced into silky hair as that tongue explored her. The searing appendage slipped between her folds and into her opening. As her lover swept her wet walls, Orihime's back arched, toes curling as an orgasm shook her.

Her head swam with pleasure and her eyes rolled back into her head. She gripped Rukia's hand tighter and pulled at the few strands of hair in her grasp. Her release was coming too fast, but she couldn't stop it.

Rukia smirked as she continued to consume her chestnut haired lover. The girl was losing the batter with her climax, but there was plenty of time to work on her endurance. She let out a moan as Orihime's fingers ripped at her hair.

The vibrations of the moan pushed her over the edge. She gave herself willingly to the pleasure that was building inside her. "Rukia," she moaned in a writhe of ecstasy.

Rukia captured the juices that flowed from her princess. Once the river stopped, she came up to kiss her lover tenderly. "Are you okay?" Silver-blues were worried.

"Better than okay," Orihime reassured.

Before further conversation could be had, there was a loud clang of metal and the elevator began to move. Rukia moved from atop her chestnut goddess and Orihime scrambled to dress, tugging her pants on while Rukia pulled the turtle-neck over her head just as the doors slid open.

()()()

**To Be Continued!**

My apologies for the lame ending.

Thanks for reading!

~Ane-chan


End file.
